Reaching for the Unreachable
by G. Sun
Summary: The dramatic confrontations pile up here: Mia vs Seth, one of them finds out a secret that changes the other's reason to fight. Mizuki vs Dori, the teen queen might finally get rid of the root of all her problems but will Dori let her do that so easily? Risa vs. Sia, two sisters try to claim each other's lives, which one will live and which one will fall?
1. Saving Seth

**And here we go, three long chapters of dramaaaaa. It took a while but I'm finally up to this and I'm really happy about it :D. Since I didn't have space to let you know which stories to read before this, here they are: _The Great Escape _(Mia), _Preparing for Battle _(Mizuki), and _Understanding _(Risa). Okay just read on readers.**

It's a good thing Mizuki found my bo staff before Seth made his move. I could have kept stalling but now it's time to fight back like Risa said. He's not going to walk all over me like he did before, this is it, it's either now or never. "You think this is going to end the same way it did before?" he asks, summoning his dark sword. "No, I'll answer for you. This will be different because I'm a changed man. You don't know what I've done between the last we saw each other and now. Me and this Keyblade have powers that are out of your league Mia."

"It doesn't matter. I'm still going to fight to bring you back," I reply, keeping my eyes focused on him. "I'm not going to let you destroy this world." Friend or not. I lunge at him but he stretches his hand out for me to stop so I listen, keeping my bo staff defensively in front of my face. "What is it?"

"I don't want us to get distracted by everything else, I need to change the scenery." He lifts the black Keyblade to the sky and a Dark energy in the form of a sphere emits from the tip. I watch the sphere quickly augment and then abruptly explode, blowing me back a little. I shield myself from the Dark energy been thrown around everywhere until the wind stops and it quiets down. Lowering my arm, I gasp at the all too familiar environment: bright blue skies being invaded by plumes of smoke and lush tropical trees swaying in the breeze. "Like it?"

"Did you bring us-" I sniff but I can't smell the sea. That means this can't be it, the real Moonlight Town. "An illusion, right?"

"Just so we can focus on only the two of us. That's how it used to be, just us."

"Right, just the two of us-"

Suddenly Seth rushes in front of me with his Keyblade, if I didn't have my bo staff up in front of me, I would've been slashed across the face. His dark eyes gaze into mine as a smile curls on his face when he pushes me harshly. "Let's see if I can finish you off as quickly as I did the last time."

"You won't!" I protest and push him and his Keyblade off me. Both hands on the bo staff, I run at him and aim the weapon at his head. He bends over backwards and then attacks with a horizontal slash. I slam the Keyblade down, stopping his attack short, and I quickly jab him in the face. He trips backward but easily regains his balance. Don't stop Mia, you can't stop now!

I lunge at him again, striking his face with the opening I made. Again and again I keep hitting him, but I can't do this for much longer. I stop and then jab him in the chest but he doesn't jolt back this time. He holds the other end of the bo staff and before he can do anything slick, I pull it back. There's no way I'm that good, he must be letting me hit him on purpose. "Mia. You're still holding back!"

A surge of Darkness engulfs him as he lunges at me. I'm barely deflecting his quick attacks, I'm about to lose my balance. So none of my attacks are working on him? Don't get discouraged, just keep fighting. I side-step to avoid his Keyblade and I swing with all my power at his back. As he leaps up and backflips, he blocks me while midair, grinning at me triumphantly. "As long as you're still holding back I can take you on."

"Seth, why do you want to hurt me so bad? What did I do to you?"

"I knew that behavior of yours earlier was just a sham. You're still the same." When he lands I block his sudden strike but he manages to break the stalemate and push me down. Dirt flies as I'm thrown like a rag doll down the hill I used to walk up to get home. I can never be as fierce as Risa or as smart as Mizuki so why do I pretend? I land face-flat, my fingers still wrapped around my bo staff. I get to my feet, wiping dirt off my face while panting heavily. I'm not gonna stop, I'm going to bring you back. "I'm bringing you back Seth," I shout as I hurry up the hill, losing my balance while doing so. "This is so weird, why can't I-why does it feel like I can't walk up on this?" Seth said it would just be an illusion, I'm still in the city and there are no hills in the city. I raise my bo staff just in time to block Seth's Keyblade; I can see traces of Darkness swimming through his eyes. "What did you do to yourself?"

"I tied up some loose strings so that I can finish you."

"Help," a weak voice whispers.

"Who was that?" I groan worriedly as I briefly look around. It's only me and Seth here so who was that voice?

"Shut up already. I thought you were done," snaps Seth as we separate from another stalemate impatiently. But he isn't talking to me, he's talking to his black sword. While he's distracted I pant wildly while hearing the faint voice again, "Mia…save…me."

"Seth, who is that?" I ask, making him narrow his eyes at me. Then he rushes at me and I block him over my head; he relentlessly strikes for every part of my body. To think, he was someone who I rested on when I was tired. Someone who I could talk to for hours. Someone who made me feel good about myself. Now that's all over.

"Now it's over!" he announces as he steps back and plunges the Keyblade into the ground. A pool of Darkness forms underneath my feet and I jump out of it just before spikes stab me. I look down again and another pool forms. I've got to get out of this mess now. I dodge again, landing yet again into another pool and I run around the slope. Because this place is an illusion, there is no real incline, which is why I've been tripping when I was heading up the hill. I'm still in the city being watched by all these strangers. A blast of Darkness from behind hits me right in the back and I go tumbling down on all fours. The pool forms beneath me and with my strength, I roll to the side just in time.

"Every time you hit me, I'm just going to keep getting up," I stand up yet again and when I face Seth, with the swipe of his Keyblade, violet orbs float in front of him. They instantly unsheathe their spikes and fly towards me like a horde of wasps. I spin the staff in front of me to deflect as much as I can. Some get by me and scratch my arms and my cheeks. I've got to get rid of these, otherwise I can't make a move-oh! I glance down to see a pool forming beneath me. Still spinning with my right hand, but slowing down, I keep running around to avoid the barrage of spikes. More pools form under my feet and I'm still getting scratches from the spikes, although they aren't doing too much, they're just there to distract me from the pools. I have to somehow put a stop to both.

Look at Seth, he's barely breaking a sweat. He can do this all day but I don't have time. I'll put to stop to this right now. The next pool that appears at my feet, I chuck the bo in it and channel my energy. This feels…strange-I wanted to emit light but I emitted something gray instead. Nonetheless, it works, the pool dissipates and when I focus on the spikes Seth's swinging at me, I slash them with the same gray energy, stopping the oncoming attacks. I let out quick breaths, then I run towards Seth with gray energy emitting from the bo staff. He meets it with his Keyblade and air circles us as if our own auras are clashing too. "Still intent on bringing me back?" he asks as we fight to dominate the other. I grimace as I push down on him, barely making him move. When we both strike each other once more, I hear the faint voice once more but it's a bit stronger. "I'm trapped, it's…Deidre!"

"Shut up!" bellows Seth.

"De-Deidre? The thief of hearts? How did you-what did you do to her?" I demand as he curses repeatedly at the Keyblade. He shakes me off and attempts another attack from another angle. I block him, yelling this time, "Seth what did you do to her?" The last time I saw her she was killed by that person wearing a mask with the grappling hook so what is she doing inside his Keyblade?

"What? She was born of the Heartless and was the only person who could become this dark Keyblade," shrugs Seth while holding the Keyblade up. "She was a monster, what does it matter to you?"

"She was still human!" I protest dejectedly. He may be right about her being a monster and being born from the Heartless but she was still a little human. Why else would she beg me for help? Seth chuckles as he points the tip of the blade at me. "You still think I can be saved?" he taunts.

"Of course I do. The real Seth I know is in there somewhere and I won't stop until I get him out and Deidre too," I reply hopefully. "Someone told me you still think I'm your friend deep down. Your heart hasn't been totally engulfed by Darkness." Impulsively he tries buffeting me but my bo staff protects me just in time. Seeing me nearly fall back makes him laugh hysterically. "Why are you laughing?" I catch my breath as I wipe the blood off my cheeks from the scratches.

"Because you're an idiot Mia, you're the stupidest person I've ever met." I squeeze the bo staff so tight I'm afraid I'll make a crack in it. "I'm beyond saving Mia, the power that I've attained can destroy you and everyone else here."

"A lot of power doesn't mean you have to use it to hurt people," I protest with sangfroid. "Please let me help you Seth."

"Mia, I've been to a place you couldn't ever imagine. My master showed me what hell was like, made me suffer just to explain one simple thing to me," he stops smiling and points the tip of the Keyblade at me. "That _you_ are my hell. It's _you_ that's been making me struggle with myself all this time. Master told me that by destroying _you_, my hell would be over."

"Your master?" I repeat, offended and hurt by what Seth's saying."You mean Korbin? That's who did this to you. Korbin!" Was I that bad of a friend? Did he think this throughout our entire friendship? He seemed like he enjoyed spending time with me, was it all just one big lie? "You shouldn't call my teacher by his first name," he stares at me furiously and then as his Keyblade stays pointed at me, making my heart pound fiercely, Darkness gathers at the tip and shoots a ray at me. There's no deflecting that, but-

"Gah!" It's a direct hit. I fall to the ground on my back, breathing faintly, thankfully it wasn't as strong as it looked. Getting Seth back from the darkness Korbin plunged him into is my only concern, I could care less about my body's wellbeing. Korbin, the man my dad called a brother, the one who hated my mom, and the one who ended up killing both of them. The one who was going to kill me when I was so young. "I'll call him whatever I like! That monster is your teacher?" I cry out while sitting up. His foot slams into me firmly, sending me to bottom of the incline. If I had kept going, I would've been in town by now, how much of Moonlight Town did Seth bother creating? "Do you know what he did to me Seth? My family is gone because of him!" I announce as I sit up slower and more unsteadily. I can't take that much more from him, especially when I'm high-strung like this.

"You don't think I know that?"

"What? You-no." My bo staff falls from my grasp and rolls away from me. "All this time you knew? You knew it and didn't tell me." I bite down on my lip to stop myself from crying. I've shed enough tears for him, tears that he doesn't deserve to see. "You knew that he did this to me?" The Keyblade's tip kisses under my chin and Seth stares down at me, enjoying the tortured look on my face. "You knew that Korbin killed my parents and planned to kill me?!" I scream as tears run down my face. His foot ends up in my face and I'm now face-down in the grass. I feel his other foot in my back, pinning me down. He knew this all this time, he smiled at me, joked with me, made me feel comfortable when he knew this secret. "Seth how could you look at me in the face every day and lie to me-" I end with a loud grunt as his foot digs deeper into my back.

"I didn't know until the night of the storm. But now it's over, it doesn't matter anymore," he replies emotionlessly. Another ray of Darkness at point blank range shoots into my back and my entire body jolts. And another. And another. And another. He's not afraid to be merciless to me so why am I? It's because of that weakness, I'm going to die now. I thought I actually had a chance against him. In that moment when I was talking to Risa, I gained confidence in myself but where was the foundation of that confidence? Like Risa said, he wanted to move on by defeating me. I thought that meant he would hold back and that with a bit of my strength, I could find the light inside him and save him. Do I want to save him anymore? Is he a friend worth saving?

"Answer…at least this," I moan as I cough out blood. "Are we still friends?" The blast comes harder than the others, light flashes before my eyes. My hands unclench and I lose my breath. When I lift my head, I can see my parents in the distance holding each other's hand. The urge to get up and join them grows stronger every second I stare. Seth's words bring me back to the throbbing pain that engulfs me, "My master saved me from the bor…" the words are slurring together. But I should listen to him, I should give him that until I die. "…life…"

"Why-why did you change?" I stammer as I lie here in agony. I try blinking my blurry parents out of focus but they won't go away. No, I can't go, not yet!

J.G.P.


	2. Destroying Dori For Good!

"So you two are already acquainted?"

"Unfortunately!" Leather Jacket Guy and I angrily shout. I stick out my lips and put my hands on my hips. "He used me for Chaos Emeralds and then got mad at me." But after observing him closely, I notice there's something different about him. When I met him he was eighteen, I'm never wrong about these kind of things but now, he is my age. Maybe I'm losing my mind 'cuz of all this turmoil and drama.

"You are very annoying you know," he cracks his fingers and his ruby eyes shoot daggers at me. I stand offensively but Risa stands in between us, sighing like a fed up parent. "Your mutual dislike should not be your concern right now. You two are acting like children and I am not in the mood. Were we not here to watch Mia?" As Risa says Mia's name, Leather Jacket Guy breaks his glare and stares down at her and the leader of the Heartless, who's apparently some fourteen year old named Seth who used to be besties with Mia.

"It must be rough, fighting your best friend," I comment thoughtfully after cooling down. "I wish I could beat him up in her stead."

"Mia has to deal with her own problems. We just have to hope that Mia can do it." That's when they start exchanging blows, strong and quick ones. Even with that long bo staff, Mia's moving pretty quickly, she's gonna wipe the floor with this guy no doubt. Just then, that guy's weird key-shaped sword is raised and glows; Darkness covers the entire street for a second and then everything is clear again.

"Ha, all that flash and it didn't do a damn thing," I chuckle, wondering what that was all about. Mia seems paralyzed down there, too bad I can't see either of their faces from up here. "Mia, snap out of it and get him!" She doesn't respond to me and then her attacker swiftly hits her staff. "Don't be fooled by his flashy moves."

"It's you," Leather Jacket Guy's turned to whoever's behind me. "Here to settle something?"

"Who are you talking to...?" I freeze as I recognize the monk outfit first and then I see his face. "Dori, what're you doing here?"

"I'm 'here to settle something' but not with you, you with the past that emanates pain and sorrow," he says to Leather Jacket Guy, then to me, "Mizuki, I think we're ready to clash, only you and I. You've gotten stronger since the last time we fought, come down here." He jumps off the building and when I rush to the edge to see his body go "splat", I watch him descend slowly.

"Him and I are gonna finish what we started, today," I quietly tell myself. "Risa, tell me who wins when it's over."

"Return so I can tell you." After hastily making my way downstairs and out the back door, I spot him turning a corner with a sly smirk on his face. He just enjoys pissing me off, I think he lives for it. I run as fast as I can and by the time I catch up to him, I'm out of breath. "Well you wanna fight, bring it on," I say between pants.

"You don't look all too ready to me."

"I am! Stop acting like you know me so well," I spit, blinking and bringing forth my Byakugan eyes. I stand waiting for his first move but he simply watches me do nothing. Is he retarded or something? "I'm waiting on you."

"Fine," he shrugs coolly and sprints at me in a zig-zag pattern. Staying in my stance, I step back and aim my fingers at the few white nodes he has. Why does he have so much less than I expected? No matter, now's not the time to think, it's time to beat this guy until he begs for mercy. I block his punches easily, ducking another one and foot sweeping him. He catches himself on his hands and pushes himself off the ground when I aim for his midsection again. "As long as you don't get to those white nodes, I should be okay."

"That's what you say."

"You're bluffing."

"Who's doing that?" I charge at him and my hands shoot flurries of jabs. He's doing a good job dodging most of them for now but here's where I should catch him. When I throw in a normal punch, he easily catches it and squeezes my fist. "Lemmie go!"

"If you say so." He brings his right hand back and gathers purple energy in that spot. I can take whatever this prick throws at me. With a soft grunt, he lands a direct hit in my ribcage and sends me tossing and turning in the air. I bang against a fire hydrant; better that than glass again. Get up and move, he's going to get you when you're down. "More?" he wonders, cracking his knuckles. I'll use my ace to finish this off quickly.

"Time stop!" I shout as I charge at him and as expected, everything besides me stops moving. "Gotcha." My punch buffets him in the jaw but instead of crashing to the ground, he's fighting it. His face blurs like a glitched picture on the computer screen as his eyes shakily look toward me.

"If you say so Mizuki," taunts Dori, forcing me to skip back. "We can use those tricks if that's what you want." Without seeing him move, I'm suddenly struck all over my body. But that's literally impossible, I'm watching him stand there with his hands behind his back. What is he doing that I can't see? I fall to the ground, out of breath as I'm shoved into a world of agony.

"I don't understand…why didn't…it work?" I wonder between breaths. "Whatever, I'll keep going." I stumble to my feet and lunge at him again. This time I feel many kicks to my sides and rock-hard blows to my solar plexus. I drop to my knees, unable to breathe properly. My Byakugan turns off and I'm seeing normal colors again. How is he doing this? He's not moving a muscle-what's that? As he walks towards me, I catch a glimpse of blood on his fist. I touch lips, shaking off the warm blood dripping from them. That means he is definitely the one hurting me, it's like when I was fighting his Heartless. They would hit me multiple times without me realizing it. Oh my god why didn't I see it earlier? _He can stop time like me._ I'm lifted into the air by my shirt and I meet his nonchalant, cold stare. There is no way he could be that fast. "Why are you smiling? You're bleeding and nearly beaten Mizuki."

"Don't underestimate me." I jab at the white node I remember seeing in his arm and he jolts back, dropping me immediately. "Now!" Instead of time stopping completely, it slows down, making everything all wavy even with my Byakugan eyes back. His surprised expression makes me feel good inside. I strike him with everything I've got, making him jolt little by little. The white nodes harbor the body's energy, by striking them all he should be inept long enough for me to end him here. I watch as one of my hands goes for the last white node and of course that is the one he catches. Squirming and struggling, I do everything I can to slip out of his snake-tight grasp. I can't afford to get struck by him again.

As his right hand covered in Dark energy strikes again, I use my other hand to deflect it. He snorts and tries again but I keep deflecting it. I'm not sure how but I have the feeling that I know what he's going to do, the exact spots he wants to hit, just a premonition. But I can't be in this position forever, I have to escape his grasp. I snatch his hand as he's about to punch me over my head. He clicks his tongue. "You forget about my legs." I watch all of his Dark energy gather in this feet and he jumps and double kicks me. "Stop again!" I shout while I stumble back. Damn, all I can do is slow down time for him, I'm getting weaker. I side step and while his legs are stretched out from his double kick, I jab the white nodes in there. Finally I get a good distance away from him. Bending his knees, testing to see if they are still in proper shape-and of course they are-he turns to me. "You're getting better as you go along. Tell me Mizuki, why do you loathe me so much?"

"Because you've done bad things to me and to my family," I respond dingily. "Besides, I have a friend to watch so let's hurry this up."

"You mean those two over there or the other girls fighting?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Now that this world's barrier has been destroyed, all kinds of forces can stray into this world Mizuki," says Dori with his head to the sky. He's distracted! "Shut up already!" I lunge at him, sending him more quick jabs. In the middle of dodging, he continues speaking nonsense.

"Do you realize that if you lose, this world will be taken me. That's a lot of pressure on such a young mortal girl isn't it? Not responding? You enjoy talking, you like talking more than anything. Why do you hate me so much, this is not how it's supposed to be."

"Are you stupid?" I just scratch his tunic as he backs away, probably smiling like he usually does. "You ruined everything in my life and expect me not to detest you?"

"You have some attraction for me don't you?"

"None!"

"Your body betrays you." He is in front of me, close enough to kiss me. "Even now, your cheeks turn crimson and you're getting sweaty. It's okay Mizuki." He holds my hands tenderly at first, then gruffly. "It's normal, that's how you and I were designed. I was meant for you and you were meant for me." He leans in for another kiss and I lean in too. No, stop it, what're you doing idiot? _Hurt him_. I headbutt him in the nose as hard as I can and he lets me go. God why does he make me feel this way? Why am I so powerless around him sometimes? "Fine, enough playing with you, I see I need to strain myself," says Dori playfully with a sinister tone.

The ubiquitous sounds of clocks ticking go off without warning. A breeze blows from his under his feet, leaving me in a state of blind confusion. "I will use the Darkness covering this world to end this struggle once and for all." Catching my breath as he does his little metamorphosis thing, I hold my sides. My body can't handle the time stopping trick anymore, I'm so tired, I could pass out right now. But I do believe him when he said if he wins this world is done for. Risa, just wait for me a little longer.

He floats up, arms outstretched as deep crimson-colored Darkness blows around as a substitute for wind. I chuckle as he begins to spin rapidly, he looks pretty stupid. "Time!" shouts Dori as his relaxed tone changes to a gruff one. Suddenly, the road beneath me begins to tremble, almost knocking me off balance. Is that, the laughter of children I hear?

"_Mizuki you're so slow!"_

"_No I'm not! I'm just tired."_

"_Liar!"_

That's me and Haruki from so many years ago, a distant memory that I nearly forgot about. I turn around and see the young twin run through me, bringing me to the quaking ground. "Then hurry up! Momma's calling us." The slower twin, me, runs through me too and I turn to see what else they're going to do. I must be dreaming, this can't be happening right now.

"Haruki! Mizuki! Dinner is ready!" my mother's voice says hauntingly.

"Whatever you're doing cut it out!" I shout angrily to Dori. But I can't do anything from down here. From his arms, two huge rays of pure Dark energy shoot out, demolishing the buildings next to us and then heading for the unaware twins. They're not real, they're just hallucinations, I saw them walk through me. "What's that? Something's happening Haruki. I'm scared," says the little me, hiding behind Haruki. "Everything's going boom!"

I start shaking and screaming as I pick myself up and run towards the transparent twins. What if they get hurt, what will happen to them, to me? I didn't think they were real but they're responding to the environment. If they die, I won't exist anymore. I stretch my arms out protectively as another ray of Darkness is shot in front me. Is this how I'm going to die? I close my eyes while I'm engulfed by the explosion.

J.G.P.


	3. Sia

"Him and I are gonna finish what we started, today," Mizuki says seriously, enraged at just the presence of the man called Dori. I remember him, he tormented me with visions of the past when I was trapped in the Darkness and he is the one who helped me recognize the boy Mia is fighting with. He did not directly help me with the last thing but seeing him in real life brings me back to the vision I saw months ago. "Risa tell me who wins when it's over."

"Return so I can tell you." She rushes to the doors and I hear her noisily head downstairs. I hope her anger does not get the best of her like it did earlier. Anger and hatred once took over me and I went mad. And I know she is cocky, she better be careful with her tongue too. I turn to Don with my arms folded. "So you knew who he was?"

"While I still had Mia he came and said something about uncapping Mia's memory. I had a bad feeling about him back then. And you?"

"Seems like he has a habit for bringing up the past. He made me want to go back to my younger days." We turn back to the fight below us, watching Mia and Seth exchange blows. That boy Seth was with Clancy in those visions I saw when I saved Mizuki from her nightmare. Seth looks darker than the boy who was talking to Clancy in the vision but they have the same face. So Seth and Clancy know each other?

"Get up," I hear Don say to himself, staring intently at the battle scene below. Mia was knocked to the ground somehow, she must be tiring herself. Seth's strategy of using brute force combined with Darkness might be enough to tear Mia down. Plus he is fighting to kill while Mia is not.

"Mia might lose," I mention to Don as I watch Seth rush towards her.

"What?" Don sounds personally offended by my assumption. I explain briefly, disregarding his temper, "She is not fighting to kill. She has some hope that she can save him so she is definitely not going to try to kill him."

"Are you saying she's some weakling who just walked into her death?" he snaps accusingly. This Don is quick to anger. I lean forward to him, making him uneasy.

"I never said she was a weakling. I said she might lose," I emphasize might as I turn my attention the battle.

"Why are you laughing?" Mia inquires loudly enough for everyone to hear. She sounds exhausted and it has only been a couple of minutes. "Because you're an idiot Mia, you're the stupidest person I've ever met," Seth replies cruelly, loud and clear. In the corner of my eye, Don's clenched fists tremble, his legs shaking as if they are anxious to jump down there.

"Compose yourself. You must really like her if you are so angered by his insult," I observe, making him glare at me like a child who does not like the fact his secret has been exposed. "I kid with you." Don simply huffs and goes back to watching as do I.

"You mean Korbin? That's who did this to you. Korbin!" screams Mia frantically. She does not realize how badly she is hurt, the adrenaline is protecting her for now. Seth points his blade at her and shoots a ray that zaps her. He has a Keyblade like me but it is drastically different than mine. At least his is complete and he knows how to use it, maybe I should follow his example, without falling into the Darkness of course. "Do you know what he did to me Seth? My family is gone because of him!"

"You don't think I know that?"

"All this time you knew?"

"Oh," I hold my breath. Poor girl, she is being tortured down there. Pull yourself together, Mia, for everyone's sake.

"Raaaah!" a powerful shriek from behind startles me. Both Don and I duck as water is whipped over our heads. I jump back as a spike of ice shoots up from the ground. Floating on a rock, my half-sister glowers at me. What is she doing here? "You could have gotten him hurt too, it is only me you want right?" I talk to her calmly, but with that scowl on her face I doubt she wants to listen. The foreigner glances at Don as if he is an ant not even worth gazing at.

"Whoever gets in my way suffers too. I'm having your head Risa."

"Don. Do not get involved in Mia's fight, no matter how much you want to. It is my turn to fight now." Unlike Dori, I doubt Sia will let me go downstairs and head outside. It is insane but there is no other option, I cannot use the Keyblade. Running at her, dodging her protruding ice spikes, I push her off the rock and we go tumbling off the building.

"You're crazy!" she yells as she kicks me off her as we free fall.

"If I die, we die together," I firmly reply, snatching her foot and pulling her up to me. In the nick of time, she forces another rock from the road to be our support. She kicks me and I dangle off the flying rock. "You're the only one dying Sister!" she essays another brute kick but I manage to hang on the bottom of the rock as it smashes into the buildings and windows where the citizens are watching in fear. My hood is coming off but there is no time to fix it now, I will fall to my doom. "I'll crush you." The rock plunges towards the ground and that is when I jump off in time and roll to the side. I escaped death barely but it will be coming back. What good am I if I cannot use the Keyblade? But I made a vow and I cannot go against it.

I make a break for the construction site, knowing there will be enough stuff lying around there for me to use as substitutes. I jump over the yellow line and roll onto the dry soil. There has to be something here I can use. I look up and start formulating a plan; Sia arrives, hopping off the stone and forming water in front of her from the moisture in the air and creates a wave large enough to cast a huge shadow over me. I am tossed around for a bit but everything becomes calm right away. The water fills up the ditches and potholes, rendering it useless to hurting me. "You have to think before you attack Sia." I rush at her and send a quick rib kick at her that sends her back a few feet.

Using the wooden planks as walkways, I run inside the soon-to-be building and up to the second level. As expected, she shoots icicle spikes instead of pursuing me. I deftly dodge the spikes getting stuck in the planks as she starts to get confident, "You should take your own advice Sister." Putting all my weight in my foot, I stomp on the edge of the plank, making me fall to her. I grab the plank filled with spikes and slam it downwards.

It makes an impact but the soil rushes to her defense by creating a hardened barrier to prevent her from real harm. Damn it, I have to calm her down, otherwise I will not be able to read her as well as before. Thunder crashes abruptly, making the ground tremble in fear. She will get too powerful to handle pretty soon. "You think you can take me down so easily?" Lightning encircles her as she gets to her feet and her shield falls flat. "Do you take me for a fool?" A bolt nearly strikes me, I manage to evade it this time. Her hands are engulfed in electricity as she sprints towards me, which means I have to keep my distance. I kick up some soil and run away from her. "My mother is Mother Nature, you dare not underestimate me." She raises her hand at a beam high over my head and she electrocutes it, causing it to plummet.

Before it crashes on me, I leap back out of harm's way but in midair, a lightning bolt shocks me. I cry out painfully and then drop onto the frozen water that Sia originally used as a wave. Lightening leaves her body when she steps onto the ice; she skates over to me and plants her foot in my chest triumphantly. "What has my older sister been doing for so long? Mother wouldn't be pleased to see you like this at all so I'll make sure to end this shortly. And after that's done I'll destroy this world you live in, how does that sound?"

"Good." I snatch her foot and slam her hard enough to smash the ice path into pieces. It is amazing I did not die from that thunderbolt, I doubt I will get that lucky again; with the water slowing me down, I lamely kick her deeper into the ditch as I try to make my way towards the surface. The harder I try to swim up, the harsher I'm spun, am I stuck in a whirlpool? No, down below, Sia is making something worse. I am gruffly snatched as Sia spins her way to the top and she dangles me high in the air by my hood; the bottom half of her body is enwrapped in a swirling whirlpool.

"Sister, I've noticed something odd. Where's the Keyblade that gives you your strength? Did you lose it?" she asks patronizingly. "Without the Keyblade, you won't fulfill the prophecy."

"I do not need it for you," I whisper, allowing the pain to take over while closing my eyes.

"Whatever you say." She releases me and summons another lightning bolt to electrocute me. I scream as it feels as though my nerves are being scorched. "Your pain doesn't compare to how I felt when I was told I wasn't going to be the Mother's Daughter. You don't even have her powers, how can you be the one?" I cannot respond, pain is surging all over as I feel my skin ready to peel off. The lightning stops and by the time I plummet into the ditch, the water is back to its normal deep level. I begin to sink stilly, wondering why I was finished off so quickly. Sia is strong and well-trained, I thought I was too. What was I thinking, taking on such a strong opponent without the Keyblade? My stupid pride did this to me, not Sia.

What about my promises to everyone else? I told Mia we were going to have lunch tomorrow. I promised to tell Mizuki who won the battle. I promised to find Clancy, the real one. I promised I was going to bring my world back from the Darkness. But that is like when Mia said she was going to bring Seth back-we are both reaching for the unreachable. I am filled with nothing but broken promises. Broken promises, a broken body, a broken Keyblade, my own weapon takes after me. Things that are broken are not worth anything in any world. That makes me worthless, making my Keyblade worthless. Seth's was not, although he is obviously messed up and lost, his Keyblade has a complete shape. Why is his perfect?

I suck in some water as I sink farther down the ditch. Finally, I hit the bottom and the surface is fading away. Don will probably try to attack Sia if he knew I died down here. He is a fool like me. Fools are the ones that die young. I am rapidly losing my breath. The Keyblade appears in my hand, sensing my imminent doom. How does it know so much for a sword? It must be more than that. I lift it over my head and sigh out bubbles.

Mother was very wrong about my potential. Any hope of me doing good in this world disappeared when my father took me to a holy priest and had him brand me with a mark that makes me obedient until the day I die. So why did she not pick Sia who is more capable than I and why did the Keyblade really choose me? The blade vanishes in bubbles and my hands become limp. I can see Father within my reach-I truly miss him despite everything. The broken girl dies with her broken promises.

J.G.P.

**Stay tuned for the conclusions in the next conglomerate set and please let me know how I'm doing!**


End file.
